New Day
by HimeLoliKawaii
Summary: Neku has just moved into a new town. New house, new friends, new crush, new... teacher flirting with him? Neku x Mr.H A little Neku x Joshua & Neku x Beat Please review! Rated M for later chapters. Introduction resubmitted. No longer on hiatus!
1. Introduction

**Yay, so here it is, my first fanfiction ever. This is more of an introduction chapter and I am working on the next chapters as fast as I can.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You... other than Mr. Mew... jk, I wish.**

An unbearably bright ray of light streamed in through the window and forced my eyes to flutter open out of shock. A new day. A new house. A new school. A new life. Yesterday we had moved out to the suburbs of Los Angeles, the name of the town eludes me. But the name isn't important because it doesn't change the fact that I would be attending a new school and having to find new friends that, hopefully, are better than the friends I had back in New York. I was kind of excited to see the type of people that lived in the suburbs as opposed to the loud, boisterous people of large cities. As I pondered these questions I casually looked at the clock and noticed, with remarkable indifference, that I had approximately 30 minutes to be presentable for my first day of school. The full impact of the discovery hit me about twenty seconds later, with only 29 minutes and 40 seconds left.

I was done with five minutes to spare, thanks to my father's foresight in advising me to pick out and ready my clothes yesterday as we finished unpacking. I entered the kitchen to find my sister, Uzuki, sitting at the table eating Cheerios.

"Ugh." She said.

As I poured myself a bowl of the vowel-shaped cereal, Lily finally woke from her daze enough to greet me in her usual fashion.

"What the hell are you doing eating my damn cereal?" She growled at me. (Though I could tell her heart wasn't in it.)

"This isn't even your cereal. Where did you get the idea that this is your cereal, neither of us have ever had our own cereal. You say that EVERY morning and I have to remind you EVERY morning that it is not your cereal!."

"What did you say? I wasn't listening to your teenage-boy-rant-on-property. But if I had been listening, my rebuttal would be the same, a college-student rant on the rules of cereal:

1. If I say it's my cereal, it's my cereal.

2. Shut up.

3. The End."

The morning seemed to be surprisingly the same as before.

In the car with my mother, all was silent except for the monotonous murmur streaming from the speakers that I could not decipher. I pulled my headphones onto my ears and turned the volume way up. I distractedly fingered the zipper of my vest-thing.

"Are you excited?" My mother prompted.

"Huh," I said, pulling the large, sound-blocking headphones off my ears. My eyes lingered over the identical houses streaming by the window then I looked up at her, "Um, sure."

I really kind of was but I didn't want her to be too pleased with herself for the move. I had had a girlfriend and been in a pretty popular underground band before we had moved and I was still a little bitter at her for making me leave that behind. I had only come around to the idea last night as we were unpacking, thinking of how crappy my friends were in the city, but I didn't want her to know that yet.

We soon reached the high school I would be attending and my mother stopped the car in front, and she turned to smile at me. I had already been registered over the phone so instead of entering the school to accompany me to the office for my schedule, I told my mother it was unnecessary and she drove off to get in a few more hours of sleep before she had to go to work.

"Okay, Neku, get ready." I whispered to myself.

The school was bigger than I'd expected, and much newer than the one I had gone to in New York. I stood there, by the curb, just soaking it all in and then I dove in to the fray of surfer boys and valley girls socializing and heading toward their first classes.

I stepped into the room and my eyes first fell upon a girl in a pink hat. Well actually I first noticed the black pig doll sticking out of her backpack but she was a close second. Her hair was a pinkish-red and she was really pretty, with a little girl innocence about her. She twirled her hair as she talked and giggled almost excessively. As I was noticing all of this I stood in the doorway of the classroom. Someone tapped my shoulder and as I turned to look so did everyone else. Standing in front of me was a tall, slender man with black hair and a very hip pair of glasses sitting atop his girlish nose.

"Please take a seat Mr. Sakuraba." He said with a scowl that was slightly upturned on one side, a half-smile, followed by a flirtatious wink.

Was this guy my teacher? Was he flirting with me?

He couldn't be.


	2. Why Does Everyone Love Me?

**So, finally I have written the first, non-prologue chapter of this story. Sorry to those of you that wanted me to update but I got distracted, then basically forgot about it, then hated it, then realized I like it again, then decided to continue it.**

**So, here it is. I changed it so that there will probably be future Neku/Joshua, Neku/Beat stuff in the future because that is how it looks like it's developing, which I'm fine with because I like those pairings too. Neku is everyone's bitch.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I live on reviews so please do those!**

I slumped into the closest seat, directly behind the girl in the pink hat, and the man walked to the front of the classroom. He stood, beaming at the class as they quieted in his presence. He swiveled on one heel, snatched a new piece of chalk from the lip on the bottom of the blackboard and scrawled in large slanting letters: _MR. H_. He dropped the chalk nonchalantly onto the metal lip and turned swiftly, the large smile still shining from his face.

"Gilding the object whereupon it gazeth."

That's a good way to put it, I thought, transforming everything to gold with his glowing aura.

"Mr. Sakuraba, who wrote those immortal words?"

I could feel myself gilding over, molten gold flowing over my head, torso, legs…

"Mr. Sakuraba."

"What?" I looked up at the dark-haired man staring quizzically at me, his smile slightly faltering but still present. I had no clue. Is that something they expected you to know on the first day of English class? "I, well… I don't know? I'm… I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Mr. Sakuraba," his smile returned and he winked quickly at me, "I forgive you. Ms. Misaki, can you help Mr. Sakuraba?"

"Um…" The girl in the pink hat looked up from the paper she had been doodling on but her hand moved unnoticed around the page. She blinked, blank-faced, at Mr. H and smiled brightly. "Totally don't know, Sanae."

Mr. H's face twitched when the girl said his first name but he kept his smile.

"That's alright, SHIKI," He put a playful emphasis on her name, "Anyone else?"

A boy sitting directly in front of Mr. H gracefully arched his thin arm high into the air and Neku's eyes fell on him for the first time: he had medium-length silver hair that cascaded onto his shoulders and the hand he held up was pale and his fingernails were perfectly manicured and clipped.

"Mr. Kiryu?"

"William Shakespeare, in his twentieth Sonnet, which is, interestingly enough, seldom found in most compilations of Shakespeare's sonnets due to the fact that many believe it is Shakespeare's homosexual desires for a man expressed in Iambic pentameter."

"Brilliant, Mr. Kiryu. Perhaps you can help Mr. Sakuraba or Ms. Misaki get up to speed on our lessons; although I believe Ms. Misaki is beyond saving," He flashed a smile in her direction, "What do you think, Joshua? Tutor our new student?"

"Forgive me, Mr. Hanekoma, but due to my responsibilities serving on the Literature Club, Physics Club, Anime Club, National Honors Society, and the school's Student Governance Council I am a stretched a little thin. Otherwise, I would love to help our new student with his coursework." The silver-haired boy turned almost in slow motion and smiled coquettishly at me, his gleaming white teeth glowing at me. He flipped his hair out of his face and blew a small kiss. I felt my cheeks redden and I lowered my face to the desk as he turned back to face the front of the classroom.

"Well then, I suppose I will have to tutor you myself, Mr. Sakuraba. Please meet me today after school. I will drive you home if need be, but I must get you on track so you don't come blubbering to me when your grade is poor," I kept my face to the desk but I made a nodding motion and Mr. H clapped his hands together, "Alright, now back to the wonders of literature."

I balanced two textbooks in one hand and a lunch tray in the other as I walked through the lunchroom. The pink hat girl, Shiki, sat with a group of other pretty girls at a table in the middle of the large room and as I passed them, I felt all of their eyes scanning over me and then heard the soft twittering of their hushed dialogue as I left them behind. I set the tray down on a table on the far side of the room and then plopped the textbooks down next to it. I shrugged off my backpack and placed it on the floor beneath the table and sat down on the plastic bench. I poked with my fork at some of the mixed vegetables on the tray and listened absent-mindedly to some punk music on my headphones.

Another tap on my shoulder. I turned on the bench and looked up at the pink-hat-black-pig girl as she stood looking down at me, smiling slightly.

"Shiki," She outstretched her hand, "that's my name. Yours is Neku, right? Neku Sakuraba?"

I continued to stare at her and she withdrew her hand. Shiki sat down next to me, tucking her denim miniskirt underneath her as she did, and placed the pig doll on the table in front of her.

"This is Mr. Mew," She picked up the pig's hand and waved it frantically at me, "Say hello, Mr. Mew. Mr. Mew is my kitty, and I love him so much! Don't I Mew Mew?"

My eyes widened and I suppressed a chuckle. "That is a cat?"

Shiki's eyes narrowed into darts of accusation. "Of course it is! Why!? Don't you dare say that you thought he was a pig too?"

"Maybe?"

"He's a cat!" Shiki bellowed.

"What's all of the cacophony about?" The silver-haired boy had appeared at Shiki's side and had his hand on her shoulder, as if to calm her, "Hopefully not scaring our fresh meat away, right, Ms. Misaki?"

"Oh! Joshua. This is Neku Sakuraba."

"Indeed," Joshua's gaze traveled across me and paused on my neck, just in the opening of my collar. I pulled the collar closed to cover the exposed skin, "Mr. Sakuraba."

A smirk quickly passed Joshua's face as he looked at me and then a loud guffah from behind him caused him to scowl.

"Must be going," he said, "the Neanderthal is coming."

As Joshua left, a muscular, blonde-haired boy wearing baggy clothes and a black skull beanie came up to the table and grinned toothily.

"Yo, I'm Beat." He extended his fisted hand, apparently looking to pound it on my one. I reluctantly reached out and tapped his huge fist with my small one, "Hell yeah, that's a Beatdown, for sure."

He grinned down at me and then squished himself between Shiki and myself on the bench. "Nice to meetcha, Phones."

"Phones?" I asked.


	3. Beautiful Creatures

**Here's the next chapter. I think I'm going to be doing at least one new chapter a week except Candie encouraged me to do another one today so I'm going to do another today and then another by this time next week I think.**

**Thanks to Candie for the inspiration for this chapter. **

"I'm home!" I craned my head around the front door and yelled into the house; no reply.

I stepped into the empty kitchen and dropped my backpack onto the kitchen table. The many new books I had received on my first day of school made a _bang_ on the wood.

"Don't everyone greet me at once," I made my way into the living room; empty except for my husky, Alternawolf, laying dazedly on the sofa, his head lolling off the edge. He slowly looked up when I entered but quickly lowered his again; staring upside down at the fishtank across the room, "Great to see you too, boy."

I reached the stairs and trudged up to the second floor. Obnoxiously bright light streamed in through the window above the landing and I covered my eyes with my forearm.

"Damn light…"

"Damn what?" Uzuki looked over the banister above my head, garbed in a towel, and smirked.

"I've been home for like five minutes; why didn't you answer when I called?"

"Um, hello," She pointed at her head wrapped turban-like in a towel, "Shower."

"Hm," I finished climbing the steps and stood facing her, her lavender eyes looking down at me through a few loose strands of pink hair dangling from under her head covering, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Work. But they're both getting back at 6:00 and they want to go furniture shopping. I'm going to be with Kariya though, so—"

"Kariya!?" My sister's boyfriend was such a cocky asshole, "I thought we'd gotten rid of him when we moved!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She grinned deviously, "But my beloved has decided to move here too, to attend college with me."

I blinked at her. She batted her eyelashes.

"Isn't that sweet?"

"No!" I brushed past her and walked briskly to my room and closed the door behind me.

My bed sat welcomingly in front of me. I flopped down onto the mattress and pulled the pillow closely around my face.

"Not such a new life, then." I said into the pillow, my voice muffled.

I awoke to the sound of large fists rapping on my bedroom door. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and then called out to the person on the other side of the door.

"Open it. I'm not wearing a shirt but I'm not naked."

My mother popped her head around the door and smiled widely.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yep. School is school, Mom."

"Well, shopping is shopping and we want you to come along. We'll be shopping mostly for you anyway." I looked around and saw that my room was only composed of my bed and a small dresser. I hadn't even put up my posters on the walls or anything.

"Sounds good." I pulled my vest over my slim chest and looked up at my mom, but she had already gone downstairs.

So, we found ourselves at 104, a huge department store with a whole floor dedicated solely to the sale of furniture. As my Mom and Dad tittered casually about this or that and browsed the selection I wandered into the 'modern furniture' area of the floor. The furniture was mostly black and white and angled sharply or curved geometrically into abstract forms. I sat down in a black and white checkered leather chair and pulled my heaphones onto my ears. Def Märch began to play loudly from the speakers into my ears and I leaned my head back. _I'll have to tell Mom that I like this chair._

"Hello, Neku.

I opened my eyes to find a blurry Joshua bending over me. His wavy silver hair fell all around his face and haloed my vision. He reminded me of some kind of archangel, coming down from heaven to rescue me from damnation. Before I could stop myself, I felt my arm extending and I held a piece of his hair between two fingers. It was so soft. I felt a groggy smile come over my face and Joshua smiled slyly back at me.

"Neku, I've wanted to tell you, I love you."

"What?"

"I love you." He put particular emphasis on every sound.

"WHAT!?" I released his hair from my hands and sat straight up, my blurred eyes cleared and I realized what I had been doing and what Joshua had been saying, "You… love me!?"

"No," Joshua straightened up, the sly smile still lingering on his lips, "I just wanted to wake you up. And it worked."

"I…" Joshua put a finger to my lips.

"No more needs to be said, dear Neku, no one will know of this."

Joshua stepped back and the smile dropped from his face. He pivoted on his heel and strode away. I felt the sweet warmth of his finger still on my lips. I licked the spot where he had touched my mouth and savored the saltiness of it. _What!? No! I'm straight! What am I talking about!?_

"Yo, Neku!" Beat stood at the edge of the pillow aisle, his hand over his eyes as if staring through the sun even though we were inside.

"Neku?" Shiki glanced over Beat's shoulder at me and flashed a bright smile. She maneuvered around Beat's large frame and walked over to where I was still sitting in the black and white chair, "Shopping for furniture?"

"Um," I stood up quickly, "Yeah, with my parents."

"Oh," Shiki glanced around, "Where are they?"

"I don't know." I truthfully replied.

"Wanna come with us?"

"I would but I should probably find my parents."

"Come on, Phones," Beat shouldered his way around Shiki and placed a large, strong hand on my weak shoulder, "Do it for the girl."

Beat winked and I couldn't help noticing how handsome he was even through his strange gangster lingo and black head-eating beanie. His blue eyes glittered with childish energy as he grinned widely at me.

"I really can't Beat, I'm sorry." I really was.

I found my parents in the kitchenware section of the next floor. Their backs were to me and as I walked up I noticed they were talking to someone.

"Hi Mom."

My mother turned to greet me, and as she moved her shoulder I saw the black coif that belonged to Sanae Hanekoma. He stood there, hand on hip, his stylish glasses sitting on his slender nose. His stubble followed the line of his strong jaw and when he smiled his face seemed to lighten and almost glow.

"There you are, Neku. I've just been helping your parents look for you," He winked and shrugged, "They've just been telling me all about my newest student. I'm sure we'll get along fine."

Another wink.

I felt my heart melt.


	4. I Need You

**OMG, the last chapter was intense, huh? Just kidding.**

**Get ready for some sexahness!**

"Um…y-yeah," I stuttered out, "can we leave now, Mom?'

"Neku, your teacher just complimented you, aren't you going to thank him?" She placed her hands on her hips, looked down at me and shook her head obviously at Mr. H.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It's just the truth. I like you, Neku. I think you're going to be one of my favorite students." He grinned widely at me.

"Sure." I looked down.

"Well," My mom looked up at Mr. H, who was smiling bemusedly down at me, "We probably should be going, Mr. Hanekoma. I'm sure Neku has to start on his homework."

Mr. H chuckled.

"I'm sure he does."

* * *

The car ride home was full of my mother mumbling about my "poor behavior" and my father being oblivious. I pulled on my headphones half the way home so I missed a big chunk of the nagging.

When I got home I helped my father carry my new checkered chair up to my room and as he left, closing the door behind him, I fell onto the leather upholstered chair and closed my eyes, remembering the feeling of Joshua's hair between my fingers. _I love you. _Then, Beat's grinning face drifted into the darkness of my closed eyelids and I felt his arm on my shoulder. _Come on, Phones. _The glowing aura of Mr. H's smile faded all else and his face floated to the front of my vision. His brown eyes peered over his black, thin-framed sunglasses and his lips parted to speak. _I like you, Neku._ I saw those same lips come closer and felt them touch my own.

His slender, experienced hands tugged at the waistband of my shorts as his lips pressed against my own and his tongue, licking across my lips, begged for entry. I allowed it. His tongue slid against my own and danced across my teeth, and I felt my hands reach up and take the glasses that sat atop his nose. I threw them on the ground and kissed him harder. Mr. H pushed his groin against me and I moaned into his mouth, I felt his hardness pressing on my stomach even through the layers of fabric separating them.

_I…I want you inside me._

_I'm more than happy to oblige._

His mouth against my ear, he trailed his tongue along my neck and nibbled at my clavicle. A soft gasp escaped my lips. His hands moved swiftly, now, undoing the button of my shorts and nimbly unfastening my belt.

_Inside me._

He grunted and nudged my neck with his stubbled chin.

_Soon, soon._

"Neku?"

I brought my hands down to cover the bulge in my shorts.

"Um…"

"Can I come in?" Uzuki's voice.

"Just a minute!" I stood and leaped across the room, grabbing a hoodie from the top of my dresser and tying it around my waist to hide the now-considerably-smaller tent in my shorts.

"Am I interrupting a teenage boy's "private time"?"

"No, no. Come in."

My pink-haired sister pushed the door open and it squeaked as it came to a stop up against the wall of my room.

"I thought you'd want to say "hello" to Kariya," She smirked, "He'll be here any second."

I scowled and made to close the door in her face. A hand shot past her head and held open the door.

"Hey, brat."

A flaming-red haired boy stood directly behind my sister and grinned at me with a lollipop clenched in his teeth. He removed it and winked.

"Miss me?"

"Hardly!" I moved to close the door again. He extended his hand to stop it again and the muscles in his arms bulged as I laid all of my weight on the door, "Leave me ALONE!"

Kariya let go of the door and the door slammed shut. I hit my head on the frame and tumbled to the ground. My back slapped against the wooden floor with a _Smack._ I lay on the ground for a while, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling above me.

I smiled to myself. _I never noticed before, but Kariya is kind of hot._

* * *

"Hey, Neku," Shiki stood with her bookback held coyly behind her back, "How are you?"

"Fine." As I kept walking she fell in beside me and we headed to English class.

"It was nice seeing you yesterday," She looked as if she was going to say something and then turned away, embarrassed.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," She smiled shyly, "It's just… I saw you with Joshua at the store, and you guys looked really...familiar."

"Huh?" Joshua's face leaning over my own flashed through my mind, "Nope, no, definitely not."

We entered the classroom and Shiki sat down in front of me. She looked up and smiled briefly at me.

"Ok. Well, I must have been mistaken."

A hand on my shoulder. The slender yet strong hand of Mr. H. He leaned down and whispered slyly in my ear,

"Since you did not stay after class yesterday, I'll need you to stay after class today. Is that alright?"

"Y-yes…" I stuttered.

"Good." He stood up straight and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Welcome to another wonderful day as high school students," He beamed at the whole class, his eyes pausing longer on my face, "Are you ready to learn?"

I nodded, entranced, and continued to stare into his deep, brown eyes.

* * *

After school I entered the classroom and saw Mr. H standing with his back facing me at the front of the room. I took a step in and Mr. H's ear seemed to prick and he twisted around.

"Hello, Mr. Sakuraba," Mr. H lowered his sunglasses from his eyes and grinned, "Please sit down here in the front."

Mr. H lifted his white undershirt slightly and rubbed at the lenses of the glasses, exposing some of his abdomen. He had defined muscles there, and a trail of dark brown hair that went from his navel and ended somewhere inside his pants, I felt the fabric around my crotch tighten and I nearly leaped into a seat. Mr. H smiled amusedly.

"Let's get started. Firstly, I need you to read these books," he placed a handful of books on my desk: Hamlet, The Great Gatsby, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, "by the end of the semester. I advise that you read Hamlet first, as it is the most pertinent to what we will be talking about in class. Can you do it?"

"I think so…" I looked up into Mr. H's face and he smiled at me, "Anything else?" I asked.

I picked up my backpack and pulled it onto my shoulder as if to leave but Mr. H put out his hand to stop me.

"Yes, one more thing."

Mr. H moved closer and placed one of his hands on the desk. He used the other hand to grasp my chin and bring my face up to look into his own.

"I like you a lot, Neku. A lot... I just want you to know that."

"Mr… Hanekoma…"

His eyes filled with the confusion of an internal struggle and he moved forward onto the balls of his feet and then shifted back onto his heels. His hand released my chin and he turned to face the chalkboard again.

"See you tomorrow, Neku."

I sat for a while and stared at his back, muscular yet slender, and then I stood up, gathered up my backpack and the books, and left the classroom, yearning for his touch on my skin. Wanting him. Needing him. And knowing that he felt the same way.


End file.
